Feeling Sorry!
by darknite0403
Summary: Everything is broken in Tarika's house. And she did it purposefully. But WHY? To know that peep in and find out by yourself.


**Publisher's Note (P/N): **Guys I am just the publisher of this sweet story. All rights are reserved to **kkhoaishe**

**A/N:** Guys, this is my first fan fiction. Hope you guys will enjoy.

* * *

**Time 9 pm:**

A car in top speed halted with a screech sound due to breaks . Tarika got down from the car and closed it bit a bang. She then moved towards main door and opened with key. She entered into house and closed the door behind her with a thud and threw herself on the hall was dimly lit. Tarika's eyes were red, as if she cried for a long time. She stood up, took a vase from the center table and threw it with all her power on the floor. She did the same with other vases and show pieces of the room. While doing so she was talking to herself.

Tarika: Samajh tha kya hai wo apne apka CID officer hai toh kya hua? Oh sorry Sr. Inspector of CID. My foot.(throwing another vase) lagta hai pure CID mei woh akelehi kam karta hai, ACP sir se bhi jayada busy rehta hai. Abi ye hal hai pata nahi jab ACP banega tab kya hal hoga.(Cool down a little bit)weisey toh hafton tak apna shakal nahi dekatha hai toh bhi chalta hai, par aaj? Aaj toh special din hai na? Pata nahi use yad hai bhi ya nahi, keisey yad hoga? Sir busy jo hai na, etna busy ki,...(threw another one)

Tarika: Itna ki, na hi lab aya, or na hi bureau mei tha. Ek phone bhi nahi kia. Aaj ka din wo keisey bhul sakta hai? How could he?

She started to cry hard. Suddenly her eyes caught the sight of a picture of full CID team which was hanging on wall. She moved towards the picture and smoothed her hand upon him. Her voice was just above whisper.

Tarika: Jayada kuch toh umid bhi nahi karti tumse par jitna karti hu, tm utni bhi puri nahi karte. Mai kab kehti hu, ki,hafte mei do din mujhe dinner pe leke chalo, mahene mei teen bar shopping pe leke chalo, har nai movie ka first show mere sath dekho, din mein das bar mujhe phone karo. Mai esa kehti huin kya? Bolo? Aajke din bhi tumne mera saath spend nahi kia, mujhe isse koi prolem nahi hai. Par ek bar lab ake wish toh kar sakte the na? Ya phir ek phone ya message...

She burst into tears.

Tarika: Etna bhi umid nahi rakh sakti tumse? Etna bhi hak nahi hai, mujhe? Batao? Chup kuin ho? Say something na, don't I have the right?

Then after half an hour hot shower she went to sleep taking sleeping pills around 11:45 pm.

**Morning 6 am:**

Tarika woke up and was about get down from bed; when she saw an envelope and a gift box on the side table. She took the box, it was written TARIKA ji in a neat cursive writing, she smiled to herself. She opened the box to find a beautiful pure white pearl bracelet. She then opened the envelope and found a letter. In the letter :

_TUMHE SURPRISE DENE K LIYE DOOR K JAGAH WINDOW SE AYA PER KHUDHI SURPRISE HO GAYA TUMAHRA GUSSA JO MERE UPAR HAI HALL PE NIKALA HUA DHEK KAR. SOCHA THA PURA DIN NA SAHI PER EK HOUR TOH TUMHARE SATH SPEND KAR SAKTA HUIN. MAGAR TUM SOTE HUE ETNA CUTE LAGTI HO KI UTHANE KA MAN NAHI. EK HOUR TUMHARE UTHNE KA WAIT KIA,PAR TUM NAHI UTHI,WEISEY ACHA HI HUA,BINA WAJAI TUMHARA NIND KHARAP HO EK BAT KI DUKH HAI,TUMHE EK DIN BAD WISH KARNA PAR RAHA BHI,_

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY AND A VERY BIG SORRY._

Tarika (smilingly): Iska matlab wo aya tha, use yad tha? Mai bhi na, 12 bajne se pehle hi so gai

At the same time she felt bad too. She got ready and went downstairs to receive another surprise. The hall was clean and there was a letter addressed to her-

_THIS IS A PART OF MY PUNISHMENT._

Tarika got ready and went to bureau, there she searched for her Abhijit. She was just about to ask Daya about him, but before she could ask anything, Daya noticed the bracelet around her wrist.

Daya: Tarika, tumhe bracelet pasand aya na? Ise dhun ne k liye mujhe bhi do hafte ghumna para. Wesey tum usse naraz toh nahi ho na? Actually headquarters se order aya ki kal hi mission k liye nikalna hai, isliye kal pura din taiyari mei laga rahaa tha, phir bhi bohot mushkil se tumhare liye 1hour nikala. Mai bhi pagal huin. Tumhe toh bataya hi hoga kal usne.

Tarika just gave a fake smile. Daya got a call so he moved. Tarika stepped out from bureau. Tarika's eyes covered with fresh tears as she was walking through corridor and thinking about him. There was only one question inside her heart, WHY? But there was no answer. She was **FEELING SORRY**, but why? Is it because she didn't trust him or because she didn't wait for him? Actually she didn't know why even not me. What she could say was-

Tarika: I'm sorry.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you guys for reading. I know this not that much good, but it's my first story so plzzzzzz Read & Review.


End file.
